The present invention relates generally to assemblies for forming a corner configuration in a display apparatus having a number of frame members with adjacent ends positioned to form an angulated corner. More specifically, the present invention relates to a corner insert assembly for filling a gap between the adjacent elongated frame members at an angulated corner portion thereof.
Various display apparatuses having elongated frame members for displaying a poster or sign have been provided in the prior art. Some examples of such display apparatuses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,828, 4,512,094, 4,512,095, 4,519,152, and 4,523,400, for example, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Frequently, it has been found to be desirable to provide an aesthetically up-scaled corner assembly having a particular configuration, such as a rounded or radiused corner for the frame portion of the display apparatus. Such a corner assembly or apparatus replaces the commonly-found mitered corners at corner locations where adjacent frame members meet. Thus, corner insert members composed of plastics or other such materials have been provided and have been equipped with integral plastic legs protruding at an angulated relationship with one another, with the legs on the corner insert members being insertable in channel portions on the adjacent frame members.
Although the corner insert members described above have performed relatively well, and have provided an improved aesthetic appearance, it has been found that in many cases, such integrally-formed leg portions of these corner insert members are susceptible to breakage when the display apparatus is dropped or handled roughly during assembly, transportation, or installation. In addition, in many instances the display apparatus must be suitable to be viewed for displaying a poster or sign from either side of the display. In such cases, the corner insert members described above have frequently been found to be undesirable due to the presence of visible fasteners securing the leg portions of the corner insert member to the adjacent frame members. Thus, the need has arisen for a stronger, reinforced corner insert member or assembly that is conveniently and inexpensively manufactured and assembled, and which is more resistent to impact or rough handling. In addition, the need has arisen for such a corner insert assembly that employs no visible fastening means such that the display apparatus is suitable for being viewed from either side, thus allowing greater display exposure and the capability for displaying different messages on each side of the display apparatus.
An improved display apparatus includes at least two elongated frame members arranged with ends thereof disposed generally adjacent one another in order to define an angulated frame corner configuration. Such frame members include elongated channel portions thereon, and an improved corner assembly according to the present invention includes a corner insert insertable between the generally adjacent ends of the frame members, and a corner key member for reinforcing and securely supporting the corner insert. The corner insert is attached to the corner key member, and the corner key member is attached to the frame members. The corner key member is preferably a continuous member, having a pair of corner legs disposed at an angulated relationship with one another, with each of the corner legs being receivable within the channel portion on one of the frame members and extending longitudinally therein.
In one form of the present invention, the corner insert is attached to the corner key member by way of a number of finger portions protruding from the corner insert for interlockingly engaging the corner key member. In another form of the present invention, the corner insert member includes at least one post member protruding therefrom and extending through a corresponding opening in the corner key member. In this form of the present invention, the corner insert member can also be formed as a two-piece member, with the post member being disposed on one of the two pieces and adapted to extend through the opening in the corner key member to be received within a complementary opening in the other piece of the two-piece corner insert. This allows the corner insert to hide its attachment to the corner key member from view and thereby allows the display apparatus to be attractive when viewed from either side.
In still another form of the present invention, which can be employed in combination with any of the features described above, the legs of the corner key member each include at least one barb portion protruding therefrom, with the barb portions grippingly and frictionally engaging the channel portions on the frame members when the corner legs are inserted therein. This arrangement, which can be used in combination with any of the arrangements discussed above, also contributes to the above-mentioned desired appearance of the display apparatus, wherein no fastening means are visible from either side of the display.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.